Rise Above
by LaPheonix
Summary: Chapter Thirteen - Okay well this ends the first part of this.  Don't worry I won't let you wait too long for the next part.  It is drama filled, and more characters come in.  I hope you enjoy and thanks for the support!
1. Chapter 1

This is a dramatic romance story that use the characters of one of my favorite manga Naruto. I like the pairing of Itachi and Hinata and also Sasuke and Hinata, yet this will only have their likeness. I hate to try to re-do a character totally but I thought of this storyline for these characters and Sasuke is the one that's sort of OC, so just bare with that. He's not the focal point though. A friend of mine heard my idea and she just had to have me write it so I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think! Oh and for younger readers this is young adult for a reason. Enjoy!

I don't own any characters from Naruto.

Prologue

Sasuke looked at his watch again while waiting for his mother and father to finish their discussion, in hopes that Itachi would soon arrive. The door opened and the six foot three eldest son strolled in with his brief case in hand.  
>"I apologize for my tardiness father. Lankford needed to make some reservations in Rowanda for some construction there." Bowing from his waist at both his parents he took a seat by his father's mahogany desk.<br>"Well I will forgive it this time. I need to know what your plans are so we can plan for a family trip. Sasuke is going out of town on some excursion with his brokers. What do you have?"  
>Mr. Uchiha looked at his tablet while they were being served tea from one of his office butlers.<br>"I don't think I want to go anywhere father. I actually wanted to talk to you about well, I feel that I want some changes in my life."  
>Sasuke looked up from his work for a moment while his mother noticed Mr. Uchiha flinch.<br>"Oh? Is this about some woman?" He somewhat groaned.  
>Itachi's mother perked up as did Sasuke who was working on his blog. Itachi shook his head in response before taking a deep breath. He knew he and his father often argued relentlessly about business and that feeling of an ensuing battle crept up his spine.<br>"I just want something from _my_ _own_ two hands father. All that I have is because of your work. I want to do something I'm passionate about. Build from the ground up and-"  
>"You have businesses that you have built." He said with some indignation.<br>"No. Those things were built in the name of the Uchiha, you father, your business, investments that have been established to bring in money for your companies, not necessarily mine."  
>Mr. Uchiha put down his tablet while he frowned at his son's thoughts of possibly taking over his money.<br>"So you want to take the reigns and run the family businesses? Well I'm not dead yet and-"  
>"No, I mean I want something that I put together with<em> my<em> time, talent, and effort. I want to do something I've dreamed of and see it prosper."  
>"What the hell are you talking about? You have dreamed of being a successful business man and that's what you are. You are an investing guru and unmatched accountant. Hell, you've made more deals for me as my son then I pay my own lawyers half the time."<br>Itachi took another deep sigh as he felt the tone of his father change.  
>"Look father, I've always followed in <em>your<em> footsteps as you have wished, but I want to walk my own path now and find out what I can do from my own ambitions and passions."  
>"What the hell else are you thinking you can do?"<br>"Cook."  
>The only sound in the room after his statement was the clicking of the clocks hand. The monarch looked at his son as if he told him he was about to give birth.<br>"Cook? Cook? That's why we hire people to cook for you! We don't cook, we allow women to cook for us!"  
>"But that's just it. I love to cook. I've been working with my chef and-"<br>"You've been cooking in your kitchen? Beside your chef? What sort of madness is that? You can get dirty in the kitchen! No son of mine works like that when I've busted my ass to provide nothing but the best for you."  
>"And for that I'm appreciative, but I want to go to culinary school to-"<br>Mr. Uchiha found his way to the chair Itachi was sitting in to stand over him and yell.  
>"Culinary school! I think you need to take a vacation. Crunching numbers is crunching your cerebellum! I'll call your office and have them clear your schedule and-"<br>"No father. I want to return to school because it's my passion and something I really want to pursue - for me." The tension hit the ceiling as another argue sprung up between the eldest son and the father. The men debated the years spent in growing the agency they were both profiting from, while Itachi brought out the points of why he should have his own life, his father pointed out why he should continue to ride in his shadow.  
>"Well my answer to that is absolutely not! You're twenty seven and set for life! How dare you waist my hard earned money to do some trivial search for yourself! Those years are over and your career is in business! End of discussion now where do you want to go for this trip?"<br>Waving his hand at his son as if that would end it, like it normally does, the monarch took his seat to resume working on their vacation.  
>"I'm-not-going." Itachi said flatly.<br>"I will take what I have in savings and start at Johnson and Wales University in the spring semester to start on_ my_ dreams."  
>Again there was an eerie silence and the black haired, onyx eyed millionaire stood with a look of annoyance. Sasuke put his tab on his side while listening even more intently. Their mother sat holding her chest knowing that she should not speak.<br>"Are-are you defying me? Well understand that the money in savings is _my _money. Without this company or its name you wouldn't even have a bank account!"  
>"Well then I'll start with my investors and-"<br>"They belong to _me_ as well because you assist in finding new business partners for _me_! I won't stand for such a waist and I will hear nothing else about this stupidity! I often knew your brother was recklessly throwing his life away, not you."  
>Sasuke felt like giving his father the finger but knew it would cause even more tension so he simply rolled his eyes to the insult.<br>"I'm not throwing it away, but you can't stop me for reaching for my goals. I'm going back to school."  
>Itachi stated while standing to his feet.<br>"Not with my money you're not!"  
>"Fine, I'll work for myself. The opportunity will only fuel my desire to build up my own business faster so I don't have to use <em>your<em> money."  
>"If you pursue this ignorance I'll disown you, boy!"<br>Again the chamber was filled with silence. The hearts of all pounded roughly. Itachi squint his eyes angrily while biting back obscenities, but his ole man was stubborn, vindictive and greedy. He knew his father wouldn't be accepting of him wanting to break away from the family track but he knew he was right in following his own dreams.  
>"So you're saying… if I go after my dreams you will no longer call me son?"<br>"If you pursue anything other than what I've built for you, not only will I disown you, but you will be dead to me. Now what'll it be?"  
>His mother sat with her hand over her mouth, Sasuke's eyes widened, while Itachi clenched his fist staring into the black eyes of his father.<br>"Then so be it. I no longer have a father."  
>The gasp from his mother enraged his father even more as he stepped up in his son's space wishing he had some more height on him.<br>"I _am_ your dreams and I _am_ what has kept you all your life. You're _nothing_ without me! So I suggest you think about what you're about to do. You have always been the achiever in our family and the money maker. I will destroy anything you have that was purchased with _my_ money. I had already arranged meetings for you and companies for you to oversee when I die. You're going to throw that away for your little stunt for some independence!"  
>Grinding his teeth Itachi loosened his tie and began to unbutton his jacket. He threw his coat to the ground while unbuttoning his shirt and stepping out of his shoes. His father looked at him with a frown while his brother sat with his mouth stretching open. Itachi stripped down to nothing throwing his clothes in a heap at his father's feet.<br>"If all I am to you is material things then so be it. I don't need you and I don't need things."  
>Before he stepped back his father got in his face one last time.<br>"Walk away from me and I _promise_ you'll be ruined! This is a dishonorable act and I'll erase your name from anything concerning this family. You _will_ be dead to me."  
>"Then I die, but understand that you can take my clothes, money, and things, but I'll still rise above."<br>Rolling his eyes he turned his back to his father and marched out of the office and out of his father's good graces.  
>"Don't you turn your back to me! Itachi! Itachi! You leave this room and I will keep my promise to forget that you exist! Itachi!"<br>The yells fell upon death ears as he slammed the Oak door knocking some artifacts down to the ground. Sasuke scrambled to his feet to see if he could talk to his brother.  
>"Let the bastard go Sasuke, he's not at all what I thought he could be."<br>Mr. Uchiha had been arguing for some time now with Itachi over business decisions and they both had wanted to take the companies in different directions. Now that Itachi was gone, he knew he couldn't back down on his word, else risk looking week. So he made some phone calls to wipe out the name of his eldest son and work on filling in the void.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! Thank you SALLYRIDE!**

I don't own any of the characters from Naruto.

Chapter One A New Start

Sasuke called out to his fuming brother until he finally reached him at the middle of the grand hall of their father's building. Passer bys tried not to stare at the naked stud while others took out their phones to take pictures. Sasuke noticed and had anyone in the vicinity searched by his father's security group. He also had the corridor blocked off.  
>"look I know you two don't always see eye to eye, but this is stupid. You know the ole man is going to make due on his threat. He hates to be made to look like a fool."<br>"Well then he can wipe the slate clear of anything that has me attached to it. I hate him!" Itachi said with a darkening scowl.  
>"That's a strong word coming from you. But we can talk later. Right now you need to cover up. I'll take you to my suite so you can at least be decent when you walk away from your million dollar industry."<br>"You heard him. It's _his_ industry and we have nothing to do with it. Even though I helped him profit four billion in revenue for the last two years after taxes, but that's of no consequence now."

Sasuke led Itachi to his suite and lent him a running suit. They walked out into the front of the building where they were greeted by the family car and taken to Sauske's Hotel. The five star exclusive building housed only the top executives from banks, brokerage firms, lawyer firms, and of course politicians with it's own membership starting at fifty thousand dollars as an annual fee. The brothers didn't speak too much after they arrived since Sasuke was working on another trip out of the country to expand in the cruise ship industry and entertainment.  
>"I want you to take me home Sasuke. I need to pack my things so I can move into my <em>own<em> house and work on getting my _own_ loans for a restaurant."  
>"You need to think about all of this before you do anything. You're still mad and well this is nuts? You and I have the world on a platter already. Why mess with that?"<br>"Because, I don't want it. I don't have an issue with being rich. It's just that it's not my money. You heard father say, that all we have is because of him. He doesn't see the value in what we have brought to the table of his success. We're simply employees that have helped him profit." Itachi noticed a family picture when they were younger and he grimaced at the frown of his father. Apparently they were making him late for something.  
>"Well I think you need to work on getting established with a new place to live and then go from there. I'll take you home."<br>The brothers took Sasuke's Mercedes to Itachi's mansion. They were stopped at the gate by a guard.  
>"Hey what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.<br>"This property has been sold and we have strict orders to not allow any access, unless you have the proper entry code."  
>They looked at each other strangely and Itachi felt heat rolling up his neck.<br>"What's your code?" Sasuke asked while peering over his shades.  
>"It's not going to work. Don't you see. Dad's already trying to prove to me that I need him, but that's okay. I don't need anything in that house."<br>"What? I won't let you keep wearing that thing! You also need to change your drawers from day to day." Sasuke smirked, while Itachi rolled his eyes.  
>"Look I'll take you to one of my places and you can get some clothes from there. Maybe order something for next day delivery. You can figure out what your next move will be from there."<p>

They left towards Sasuke's penthouse on the fourteenth floor in another hotel that he normally hung out at. As Itachi worked on the computer, Sasuke could hear him swearing under his breath. The young model like brother strolled into the elaborate room to his hand crafted bamboo desk to stand beside his older twin. However, Itachi was brimming with spite.  
>"Okay, well considering it would take my father's presence to make you swear, I figure you're having some sort of interaction with him?"<br>Sasuke looked at the red tipped ears of his brother and figured it was really bad.  
>"<em>Your<em> father has cancelled my accounts, credit cards, savings, and anything else that he could get his greedy hands on."  
>"He can't do that isn't that protected with your social and-"<br>"Fuck him!"  
>The statement followed by his eldest brother slamming his fists dangerously close to the computer, made Sasuke stop his thought. Never had he heard Itachi curse and if so nothing like that. The lines in his older siblings face cut into his handsome facade. Visibly peturbed Itachi breathed raggedly from his nostrils, while his body stiffened in anger. His mind was flushed with a cacophony of insults from his father and past arguements they'd had. Sasuke had never seen his normally level headed and solemn brother look so frazzled which meant his father had scored in upsetting the first steps of Itachi's independence.<br>"Uhm, look we can-"  
>"I don't think he understands who he's messing with."<br>TUrning to storm into the main room Itachi searched for Sasuke's phone.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"I'm going to call my cell phone company. If your father is the dick I think he is he's cut off my phones as well some how."  
>"Well why would you do that if you already now he would-"<br>The phone rang while Itachi held it and the picture of their father came up. He tossed the phone to Sasuke.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"If you help him I will cut you off as well! I'm going to make an example of your no good, backstabbing brother. So you'd better not give him a damn dime of my money do you hear me!"  
>"But dad, this is crazy. You two need to talk things out and-"<br>"I have your travel agent on the other line, along with your investors from England. Do I need to have them fire you as an executive director"  
>"Really dad? YOu'd actually fire me from my positions to spite Itachi? That's bullshit!"<br>"So you don't mind me stripping you either?"  
>"Hell naw, I want my half. Besides Itachi's not with me. He doesn't want any parts of the family so just chill out. Put me in for four weeks when you book our trip okay, and oh can I have his cars?"<br>The phone went dead and Itachi raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms. Sasuke looked at him inquisitively.  
>"WHat? You think he's been able to see through my lies? Hell, I'm not the reckless one for being a good boy ya know. Look, I'll give you the cash I have since dads keeping an eye on me too, but I can't let you go out on the street with nothing."<br>"I don't want your money since it's his money."  
>"I got fifty thousand dollars in my vault made by me."<br>"Fifty...Sauske, why and how do you have-"  
>"Hey, snitches get stiches, and you need it. Just get what you want and get the hell outta here. Pops probably got a car coming over to make sure I wasn't lying."<br>Itachi followed Sasuke to the safe. He was given four sets of clothing with extra underclothes and took one thousand dollars to start over with. He took a cab to one of the bus lines and handed the driver a hundred dollars.  
>"I don't know how far this will take me."<br>"It'll get ya to Virginia son."  
>"Well to Virginia I'll go."<br>With that he took one last look at the city and nodded.  
><em>And so I begin my life anew. I don't know how I'll work things out, but Kami will look over me and I know my mother will pray for me as well. I'll show father that passion wins in the face of greed and I'll return one day able to look him in the eye triumphant for being the man I want to be and not the crony he wants to make.<em>  
>He boarded the smelly vehicle after getting his ticket and the adventure of life began.<p>

**Author here: I can't tell you how happy I was to get that first review! It started a brainstorm and the eagerness to post what I'm thinking, so you might get another chappie! If not then just know I'll be working on this story to post it as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH! Thank you SALLYRIDE and Lil Nozomi! What you guys will find is I type what I know. I'm sorry for those who may or may not recognize the area, but if I used Japanese locations then someone somewhere may not know where that is either so just google the area if it means that much to you. This is an in your face reality check sort of story, but it has some good points I hope and enough drama to keep you interested. I'm sort of under the weather so I felt like typing.**

I don't own any of the characters from Naruto.

Chapter Two

Itachi stepped off the bus at the Norfolk depot and looked about the city. He could tell there was a lot of construction and rebuilding going on.  
><em>Well, this looks promising.<em> He thought while collecting maps of the Hampton Roads area and picking out some magazines for the local apartments and homes.  
><em>First I need some decent food and a place to wash up<em>.  
>Walking across the street he stopped at a bench and pulled out the maps to see where he was. There was a church to the left of him, the highway behind him, a housing development across from him and the core of the city to the right of him. He decided to go to the mall that was adjacent to his seat. After eating at Max and Irma's a well known family restaurant, he purchased another set of clothes and some shoes, since Sasuke was a size eleven and he was a twelve and a half.<br>He saw the light rail and road it through the other cities. He discovered there were lots of places to dine and many hotels in the area since it was mainly a military town, and he figured finding employement would be easy. From his maps it seemed that Norfolk was a good spot to access the other cities so he went to a Ramada Inn to stay. The young lady at the desk looked him up and down as he observed the clean office.  
>"Can I help you?" She said with a wide grin.<br>"Oh yes, I'd like to stay here for a month."  
>"Can I see some I.D. please?"<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>"Uhm, Mr. Uch-uhm..."<br>"U-chee-wha. It's Japanese." He smiled politely at the fumbling receptionist.  
>"Sorry. Uhm one month, plus a utlities deposit of seventy five dollars will be four seventy-five, eighty three." He looked in his wallet and realized that he had already spent half of the thousand that Sasuke had given him and the situations urgency took root. After getting his keys he went to the room and looked about. He had a television, and one bed with a desk and three lamps. The bathroom only had a shower, but it had a seat.<br>_Well Itachi, it's time to start anew. But I have to be strategic in my budgetting._ Looking at the money he had left he was staring at three hundred and thirty five dollars already, and he hadn't even gotten food or anything else.  
><em>Guess this lone wolf approach will be much more of a challenge than previously imagined, yet I'll make it work.<em>  
>He laid down for a nights rest to get ready to fill out job applications in the morning. His mind drifted quickly to peaceful slumber as the prospects of reaching for his dreams. However, the temperature in June would work against his ambitions as a crumbling econonmy stomped on the hopes of another lone wolf.<p>

"I will not!"  
>"Hinata, I swear you'll regret this! I gave you that car as a gift for your graduation from med school! Not for you to tote pop-tarts all over the damn place!" Hinabi walked behind her sister foot to foot yelling as she prepared another elaborate wedding cake for a client.<br>"Listen, I'm most appreciative little sister, but it's going to help me with my business. I've been able to expand since I can deliver my orders to my clients in the area." Hinata never stopped packing fondent flowers, pearl sugar beads, and edible flowers while her sister ranted.  
>"We are a family of the top surgeons in the world. Neji is working right now with NASA with the hopes of sending a pregnant ape to the moon, and Father is working on the final link to curing pancreatic cancer! Can't you see your destiny lies with medicine! You were the fourth in your class only because you didn't study- for taking crazy orders and filling up cupcake requests. This lunacy is going to end with me today!"<br>"Don't be so dramatic. Hand me that apron will you please?" The soft lilac eyed woman stood by the door of the kitchen waiting for her favorite serving apron. She was known as Ms. Sweets. Hinata had finished school and decided not to go to any of the hospitals that sought her out, yet she decided to take up more of an interest in her baking abilities. This caused her family to turn on her, looking at her decision as a waist and a blemish on the entire family since the entire house of Hyugga was known across the world for the excellence in medicines.  
>"Get it yourself you moron!"<br>Hinabi, like Neji, was a child prodigy and at the age of sixteen even she was already being recruited by ivy league colleges, even though she had already solidifed her position with John Hopkins School of Medicine. One of the most elite schools in medical history. The younger sister pouted at her sisters stubborness, yet she knew the family was also wealthy beyond imagine and Hinata used her portion to work on her craft and not what she was born to do.  
>"Look, I'm going to tell father that you still haven't gone to a hospital since your graduation last year and your hesitation is becaus of this foolish talk of being a baker."<br>"Father disowned me the day after I graduated when I told him I used my savings to buy this house and purchase this equipment for a larger kitchen. Why do you think Neji hasn't been by to see me?"  
>"Because your stupidity may be contagious-" She looked at her phone and grimaced.<br>"I have to go, there's a call at the hospital and they need me to step in for the neurosurgeon I'm working with this semester."  
>"Well, good luck to you and the patient you'll be working with."<br>Hinata turned quietly away and walked to the Audi that her sister bought for her. It had a sign on the side that read 'Ms. Sweets Treats' with lavender flowers all around the sign. Hinabi rolled her eyes at her sister before hopping into her mustang and speeding off towards Williamsburg.  
><em>I know you don't understand little sister, but I have to follow my heart. No one in the family believed I'd make anything of myself, so to follow the family business would only mean to be a drone. That's not me and I'll prove it. <em>  
>She hopped in the car pulled out her listings and headed toward Norfolk to the wedding.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Three long weeks in the worst heat wave Virginia had seen in decades, Itachi searched for open doors. The temperatures entering July were already in the triple digits. Itachi had a total of twenty three interviews the week prior after waiting for phone calls, yet nothing had been decided and he noticed his money was running low. The church in the city was his source for lunch, where he enjoyed giving financial advice to some of the homeless men and women there. He started off being shy about second helpings until he realized he was spending too many nights hungry since the Union Mission only had a limited amount for their dinner service times. Sasuke had called to let him know the family was out of the country for a month. Itachi had not told him he was not working yet.

_I really need to land something soon, or my money will be completely out and I need to make my rent. I've stalled management for payment, so this month has to produce or else I'm on the street._ Lying down he looked at his watch and realized the dollar store purchase was running slower than the clock in the room.  
><em>Well, guess I need some batteries for this thing.<em> Smiling he drifted off to sleep with the stress of needing rent looming in his head.  
>THe next morning he let his hand roam to his belly where he noticed he'd had a couple of bumps, yet he passed them off as heat bumps since he had to walk considerable distances to make it to the banking jobs he persued. His skin was drying under the heat, with a touch of sunburn.<br>_Man I guess one of these sores has blistered._ Rubbing his fingers together he noticed the texture was off when he scratched a particularly itchy spot. _What the-?_ Reaching for the light he became instantly outraged at what he discovered. Screeching to a stand while flinging covers and flayling his arms, he tried his best to get the family of bed bugs that feasted about his navel off and noticed there were some on his arms.  
>"Fuck!" He yelled while smacking his face and body, running into the bathroom. He turned the nobs wildly yet the water gushed out like ice pellets.<br>"Fuck!" He screamed as the water slapped him into another tizzy. Scrambling about he was able to finally wash himself to the point where he no longer felt the legs of the insects pricking his skin, nor their pinchers tasting his flesh. Enraged that he'd been a buffet for these little parasites for the past couple of days, he called the main desk. He didn't get an answer.  
>He put his clothes on for the day and marched down to the office to log in his complaint, however the repcioinist wasn't there. <em>I'll deal with them, when I get back.<em> It was now seven in the morning and he set off towards Virginia Beach to pick up applications and see what the beach had to offer. He looked at the packet of train passes he had, realizing he only had four days left. _This brutal heat is'nt going to make walking easy so I need to make the most of my money and time so I don't waist anything._

When he arrived at a gas station he'd walked about all day and he even stopped at the graveyard for possible work. The clerk greeted him with a wide smile.  
>"Man you're soaked. Have a courtesy cup of water on me, okay?"<br>Itachi noticed that he looked like he was in a water gun fight with all the sweat that was dripping from him. The one hundred and five index was nothing to play with even though the temperature was ninety seven.  
>"Thank you sir." Bowing from his waist he tried to savor every drop of the water, realizing that it was getting late and he hadn't gotten any lunch yet.<br>He looked about the store to find a sandwich or snack for the remainder of the day. After picking up a jumbo hot dog and some doughnuts he waited for the young woman getting directions from the clerk.  
>"Oh Hinata, I'm going to work as your GPS if you come in here again girl."<br>"Well, I don't mind and as long as I bring sweet payments, you'll assist me...right?"  
>She giggled with him as she handed him two vanilla cupcakes with dark chocolate icing and sprinkles. Itachi felt his mouth water.<br>"Now you're going to turn down here on 23rd street and make another left. Don't forget the roads can change on ya so be careful. Besides, you got work to do in this heat?"  
>"Yes sir. I want them to keep calling me. Heat or not. But thank you for the directions." She bowed to him after paying for her gas. Itachi noticed the sign on the car and watched the young woman for a moment before the clerk got his attention.<br>"She's one of the cutest and sweetest ladies I know around here. She's one hell of a baker too!"  
>"Really? Do you know if she's hiring at her store?" He asked.<br>"Oh I think she works alone, since I don't ever see her with anyone, but again I"m not sure. She gets lost when she comes out here, but she gets her gas from here so I don't mind. She always makes me some of the best cakes and pies and well, I hope she never gets a GPS. Course she sure is pretty too."  
>THe elderly clerk noticed Itachi watched her intensely and figured he snap him out of it. The tall male bowed his head slightly fighting back the almost un-noticeable blush he had.<br>"Hey, if you're looking for work, one of the clerks here will be going out in about a month or two. You can put in an application if you like."  
>"Oh well thank you sir."<br>"Not a problem. You look like an honest man, and that's rare now-a-days. You just have to have a place to stay. We don't hire the homeless."  
>"Oh well that's not an issue. I live in Norfolk."<br>"Than perfect."  
>They stopped their conversation when Hinata walked back in.<br>"Oh I forgot to give you these cream puffs. I'm working on the lemon custard filling. Tell me what you think Mr. Naguna. See ya." With a wave she got back to the car and drove off.  
>"Hey, I'll share with you since I got four."<br>"Thank you."  
>Itachi's face lit up with surprise at the soft pastry and creamy center he had in his mouth. It was like taking a bite of pure joy since he'd been eating so much processed food.<br>"Yeah, told ja she's good!" With a smile Mr. Naguna popped a treat in his mouth and helped the next customer. Itachi left towards the train.

While traveling he let the heat and his full belly get the best of him while riding on the air conditioned train and drifted off to sleep. His dreams swirled with memories of old, and arguments he had with his father about business and all its logistics. He snored loudly waking himself, rather embarrassed yet relieved when he noticed there weren't many folks on the train. It was dark outside.  
><em>How long have I been up here and sleep? What time is it?<em> He looked down to discover his watch was missing and the bag with chips and water were gone that were by his feet. _Shit! I've been robbed_.

Peering about he noticed that the train was slowing to a stop so he got off. When he stepped off the area was only lit with a couple of lights and he frowned since it was not familiar. _I don't think I've been here before._ Figuring he had at least fifteen minutes before the next train he walked down the ramp and along side the street. Cars whizzed by every now and then, and trucks rumbled through blowing hot air and debris all about. Itachi pulled out a map and grimaced since there wasnt enough light to see. As he walked he could hear footsteps behind him. Turning he saw five young men goofing around. The guys passed him and he looked about trying to get his bearings. _Now where did I go? Normally the train goes from Norfolk to Portsmouth, Chesapeake, and then there's a junction for the AMTRAK to Hampton. It was light when I got on and now its almost pitch black out here. So I guess I'm..._  
>"Hey, ya got a light buddy?"<br>Itachi stopped mid-thought to see a young pregnant girl beside him.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Do you have some smokes?  
>"No, I don't."<br>"You got any cash or food?"  
>Looking at her, he could tell she was a street dweller and looking at her belly she was mid-way her pregnancy.<br>"I think I have something."  
>Kneeling down he opened his bag and felt something crash into his skull.<p>

**Author here: I'll talk to ya in the next chappie...Missed you guys though!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto characters.

Chapter Four

Hinata looked about as she panicked in her kitchen.  
><em>The water's off! How could I have forgotten to pay the bill. I have a birthday party today and I don't have the cakes I need. Oh Kami!<em> She rushed about searching for water to wash her pans and to bake with. She jumped in her car and went to the store to get as much water as she could. When she returned there was a notice on her door. _Oh, my, I forgot to tell the association I needed time for my dues. I need to call the office before they fine me again._ Her little house in the community had gone unkept while she worked on her creations. She had a busted fence, and the paint was now chipping since she was able to purchase the home fairly cheap, because of its condition. The ranch house needed the roof fixed and the brick steps were crumbling now. Hinata was never good with keeping up the house, since she spent her time trying to run her business, but now it was getting the best of her.  
><em>I can't fall apart. I'll just call my clients and tell them there's been a change in the cakes they ordered and I'll just have to take a cut in the check.<em>  
>The water bill would cost her ninety-five dollars while the association fees plus her late fees were running her two hundred and eighty three dollars for the quarter. Then she got a phone call.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hello, this is Todd Jamison and I'm from the health department. I just wanted to let you know I'll be doing an inspection of your business so I wanted to know if you have a moment to go over some of the city ordinances and codes for selling food from your home."<br>"Uhm, oh-o-kay. I n-need to get a p-p-pen."  
>Her delicate hand trembled since she hadn't really worked at the kitchen to get it up to code since she had started her business. Hanabi warned her that she would have to meet the requirements and get a food handlers license. Something Hinata had forgotten to do. The clock ticked while the man spoke and Hinata watched her hopes of making her first appointment slip away. It was already nine in the morning, and she was two hours behind now because of no water, and horrible timing.<p>

However the day leant it's help due to the cool air that it brought to a weary soul. The night before, the heavens cried as a scorched Earth drank happily. Two days of rain, that would prove to be the factor in life or death for one beaten and discarded Uchiha.  
>Itachi felt the throbbing from the back of his head, as if rivers of blood flowed through his wound. As consciousness drug his senses to awareness, the pain his body held made him close his eyes tightly. Lethargically he rolled to his left side, feeling as if his head would explode from the drumming pressure. His face stung in places as he realized he was in a wooded area by some water, lying in mud and animal dung. Dazed he stood to find he had only his underwear, and a bloody torn tank top. His body was food for tics and mosquitos. There was evidence that something had bitten him, yet he was out cold. Stumbling, he made his way to the sound of the street and noticed to his fortune there was a trash bag thrown into the wooded area. Scavaging through it he was able to piece together an outfit. His left eye would not open fully and his jaw was terribly swollen, which made him pray he didn't see what he looked like. Trudging along the edge of the wooded area he walked, dragging his foot slightly since he had a boil on the bottom, and multiple bruises. The weather took a break as the coolest day of the summer blessed him.<br>_Where the hell am I? My head is killing me._ He felt his stomach scratch the back of his spine and his head screamed at his nerves that sent the message of hunger and thirst.  
><em>I, I cant' do this. I'm from one of the wealthiest families on Earth, and I"m going through this? I must be really stupid to be educated. Who leaves the good life for this? I can't start life from scratch. Father was right...<em>

Falling to his knees in despair, he huffed while his bones cringed at the weight dropping on them.  
><em>I can't do this. I'm not going to get anywhere like this. I'm hungry, beaten down, dirty, and tired. I guess my father won. I guess, I'm nothing without him.<em> Itachi felt his pride and ego take turns kicking him in the gut.

The sound of a vehicle stopping made him turn and look.  
>"Hey son? Are you hurt?"<br>The mid-thirties male stepped to Itachi's side gasping when he looked at his face.  
>"Oh my God! Hey Liz, put the kids in the back we need to take this man to the hospital."<br>"No." Itachi spoke with a croak.  
>"No? Look, this ain't no place for you. Trucks run all up and down this highway and you could easily get hurt. My name is Raymond and me and my wife are going to church. We can take you there so you can get cleaned up but you really need to get some medical help."<br>Itachi had the largest of lumps in his throat. He simply bowed his head and took the aid from the gentleman to help him to his feet. He glanced up with his good eye to see the young children watching him and the beautiful wife open the door to let him in the front seat. His face warmed out of humility, especially when the smell of the van clashed with the odor of his body. He clinched his jaw in shame.

The family took him to their church where the ushers took him to the church school to give him a place to change, clean up, eat, and one of the nurses came over to help burn the tics off. Itachi refused to go to the hospital. He was silent most of the time as the folks helped him and gave him his space.  
>"Hello, my name is Asuma. This is Kurenai my wife. We weren't sure if you were Japanese or not, but they said you were really quiet, so - "<br>"I speak English, I'm well just at a loss for words." Itachi glanced at the dark hard man and his breathtaking wife and he felt another kick to his pride from his ego.  
>"Do you need a place to stay?"<br>"No, I just need to get to Norfolk." His voice carried towards his feet.  
>"Well we can take you there. You're in Virginia Beach right now, close to the water so it's not too far."<br>"Thank you."  
>"No, thank God, someone found you."<br>Itachi simply nodded in agreement. Asuma brought his truck around while Raymond and his family along with the church helpers stood by to send off Itachi. He was given one hundred thirteen dollars from a separtate collection and had two sets of clothing with some shoes and a new book bag with toiletries and food for at least a week.  
>"Now you becareful out here son. If you ever need a place to go, just call us if you can." Raymond handed him a card, and gave him a hug. The other members followed suit with words of encouragement. Itachi brimmed with gratitude, only being able to bow from his waist to them. Trembling he said with appreciative tears,<br>"Thank you."

**Author Here: Okay well I hope you liked it. No it's not going to be depressing, but heck, it's no fairytale either. He has a couple of ups and downs like us all as does Hinata. Thank you Gothchic for your words I needed them, and thank you to everyone that left me reviews. They really helped me also. Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto characters.

Chapter Five

The winds of change were stirring in favor of our lone wolf Uchiha, and after one trial again and again he finally had some light shine his way. While waiting in the small shop that Mr. Naguna owned he was happy to take some time in the restroom to clean up some after walking all over Virginia Beach. He only had a couple of train tickets left and seventeen dollars in cash that he unfortunately had to leave tucked in his drawers to make sure it wasn't stolen. Washing his face vigorously he frowned at how much he had aged. His eyes were sunken in and his body had been scorched by the summer sun. His skin was no longer soft but wind beaten and rough from taking odd jobs in the neighborhood to get food money and train fare. His long hair now hung halfway his shoulders ,which was better than having it short since it provided some shade from the heat. His dark eyes swirled with despair as he thought over his life and just what the hell he was going to do to try and get a foot hold to his dream and future.

_At this rate, I'll be a cook when I get to be seventy years old and then I'll be too feeble to even lift a damn pan, let alone remember how to sit at a table like a respectable man.  
><em>The thoughts of eating from the garbage, fighting over left overs, and stealing from other vagabonds made his stomach turn with disgust at how low he had to stoop while living in the streets of the tri-state area.  
><em>I need to stay positive. Kami wouldn't turn his back on his own, and like the folks at the church, I can always find a place to eat when they're open and good folks to have for company when I get lonely. I have to remember that no matter what my circumstances I will rise above, and achieve my dream.<br>_Brushing his teeth with the last of his travel toothpaste, he looked at his fuzzy beard and mustache.  
><em>But I need to find a razor and take care of my face first.<br>_  
>"Hey, are you alright in there?"<br>Augustus, was the manager on duty for the month while Mr. Naguna was out on medical leave and he figured he check on Itachi since he'd been in the restroom so long.  
>"Oh, I apologize. I'm done."<br>Emerging from the facilities he bowed slightly to the clerk and headed out to the door when they all heard a horrible screech of tires and a clash of metal. Itachi raced out to see there was a seven car accident in front of the store and the cars on either side of the road were slowing and stopping and other cars slammed into each other making the accident even worst. He set his bag down in the door of the store and ran to the scene to see if he could help. To his surprise he heard a familiar voice.

"No don't move please. You need to tell me if you're on any medications."  
>Hinata had jumped from her car that was hit in the malay, to assist a man that was thrown onto the concrete. Blood flowed down his forehead where he had a deep gash and his arm was twisted back, showing that his shoulder was possibly broken. Itachi stopped momentarily before he knelt down to see what he could do.<br>"Do you get sick easily sir?"  
>She asked in the calmest of voices. He quirked an eyebrow and nodded to her no.<br>"Good, we need to put his arm back in the socket and splint it since it's broken in two places."  
>"How, how do you-?"<br>"Please there's no time, he's about to go into shock and I need to get to the others that are injured."  
>He nodded and lifted the male slightly. He could hear the sound of crunching bone, as the poor man screamed in pain. HInata worked quickly and placed his arm back to it's rightful position and tore her skirt.<br>"Hand me that piece of metal there sir."  
>Pointing to some shrapnel, she tied the fabric around the mans head while still speaking to him softly and steadily. Itachi's heart was pounding wildly as more and more people crowded the scene and more victims called for help. HInata put the mans arm in a splint and took out a sheet of paper.<br>"Now I'm going to tell you what you need to tell the paramedics when they get here. I've taken his heart rate from the beginning of the accident and I have his information. Quickly she wrote down what Itachi needed to give to the medics on the way.  
>"Hold your hand on his head as long as you can and keep him conscious."<br>Standing up she hurried to another car and gave orders to the people around the person. She instructed them to get supplies from the store and soon the sirens could be heard approaching. Itachi watched in aw as the little lady worked at a quick pace, quieting those who were hysterical and comforting others who were hurt.  
><em>She's amazing<em>…He thought.

The accident took twelve hours to clear up. The paramedics thanked Hinata for her help since she saved the lives of three of the drivers. Itachi had gone to her car to see if she needed anymore help since he followed her about the scene assisting with paramedics with lifting and gathering materials from the store.

Hinata watched the last ambulance leave while she tried to call her sister again. Itachi stood beside her and noticed she was bleeding also.  
>"Hey, you're injured too."<br>"I am?"  
>She looked about and he pointed to a small scratch on her forehead.<br>"I can at least help you with that." He said confidently.  
>From his pocket he handed her a band-aid. She smiled.<br>"Thank you. Now I wish I can put a band-aid on my car. This is going to make my sister go nuts."  
>"I think your sister will be happy that you lived through such a horrible experience."<br>"Nope. She just sees the money," looking at him while he stared at her car she took notice of how much he was sweating and remembered he worked well beside her, "by the way, thank you for all of your help. I couldn't have done this without you."  
>Itachi bowed slightly.<br>"No, thank you for making me realize that there's always an opportunity to show your talents, and to help others like you did is a blessing. Did you go to medical school?"  
>"Yes, I did, but it's not my passion."<br>Astonished he looked at her strangely.  
>"It's not? But you were so cool and calm and well you knew what to do and the paramedics worked so much faster after you gave them the information before hand."<br>"Well, I graduated from the top medical school in the world, but my passion is baking. My family hates that, so they turned their backs on me, but I know you don't have time for life stories. I'm sure your family is worried."  
>"Oh, no, they don't live around here, but I know what you mean. I want to own a restautant one day, but I'm having a hard time right now. No matter what it takes though, I'll rise above my problems and accomplish my dreams."<br>"You sound like me. What's your name again? I'm HInata."  
>"My name is Itachi."<br>"Well I know you come to the gas station a lot to speak with Mr. Naguna. Do you live near here?"  
>"Uhm, no, I live in Norfolk."<br>"You work in one of the restaurants there?"  
>He felt uneasy with her questions and embarrassed that she was still so clean after they'd been working and his deodorant seemed to be thinning.<br>"Ur, uhm well I'm taking on odd jobs for the moment."  
>"Really? Do you know anything about painting? I'm looking for someone to paint my home. I also need a carpenter. I have to get my house up to code or they'll shut down my business."<br>As she turned to go to her car Itachi looked to the dark sky mouthing a quick, 'Thank you'.  
>"Uh, well, I-I can help you paint. Is that your address on the side of your car?"<br>"Yeah. Just call me to make sure I'm there and we can go over what needs to be done."  
>"Thanks, I will."<br>Hinata's phone rang and she flipped it open to a screaming banshee on the other end. Itachi stepped back at the obscenities coming from the phone and HInata blushed out of embarrassment while sticking the phone in her pocket and going to the driver's side.  
>"Well she'll scream like this for ten minutes then when it gets quiet I'll talk to her. It was good working with you and again, I hope we can talk about what needs to be done to the house. Thank you and good night."<br>"Good night."  
>She bowed a little before getting into her car and driving off.<br>_Yes! Things are looking up. I know if she's a baker, I can possibly get some pointers from her. Maybe I can work a couple of odd, jobs for her since I know she needs to get a driver. Kami, you're always looking out for your children.  
><em>When he stepped into the shop he noticed his bag was gone.  
>"Hey did you see what happened to that bag that was there?" He asked one of the clerks on the night shift.<br>"Yeah, some young dude came by and picked it up. Why was it yours?"  
>Itachi frowned coldly and nodded yes, before stepping out the door and feeling like he could actually kill something.<p>

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I'll ever write for this story I hope. I had to get the Itahina started before I went nuts. More to come soon. I finally got some time to think and type. Thank you for all the love to this. Oh and please let me know if it's boring anyone to tears. It felt a little slow.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto characters.

Chapter Six

The new day of change was bright in the dark eyes of Itachi. He could hardly sleep as he thought of what to do about his mishap and fortune.  
><em>I don't have any clothes. I don't have enough money to get a couple of train passes. I'll need money to get supplies if she doesn't have the paint, and I don't have a way to change to stay clean if I'm doing yard work. I don't have a bag anymore to put my things in, and shit, I don't even have a clean pair of socks or drawers. What the hell am I going to do now? Opportunity is knocking and I'm scratching my head from...<em>

He stopped mid-thought, pulling his hand down from his scalp to see insects crawling through his fingers. With a screech of horror, he hopped to his feet. Itachi ran, full sprint, from the warehouse slapping and waving his hands to get the bugs. Other homeless watched him while shaking their heads.

"Poor kid. He's finally crackin up."

Itachi was hysterical until he got to the side of one of the buildings where he turned the water on. Dark stank water gushed out first before the pipe ran clear and he shook his head wildly.

_This is not happening! What the fuck am I going to do now?_

"Hey? Are you coming to breakfast? The church is having some special program today for somebody important and Mizz Cookie is telling some of us to c'mon before the kitchen closes." Roger, was an old mechanic laid off from one of the cities and newly divorced. His wife took all the money, but he gladly left her since they didn't have children. He, like Itachi was going to find his dreams from scratch.

"Oh, uhm, sure Rog. I'm coming, but do you have anything I can dry off with?"  
>"Sure."<br>Handing him a small rag, he dried his hair as much as possible, and they walked to the dining area where Itachi talked about possibly having a gig. The others were quite attentive to him especially when he told them about the accident.

"Wow, and she just gonna give you work like that? I don't think it's yer resume she's lookin at boy-o." The men at the table laughed at his expense and he simply blushed out of annoyance.

"Well when she sees how horrible I look and smell, she might fire me before I get started," he mumbled.  
>"Who'd fire you son?"<br>Mrs. Cookie asked while serving him another plate of sausage, grits, and biscuits.

"Oh well, I was going to help a young lady fix up her yard and paint her house and-"  
>"Yeah, Miz Cookie, dats not the only thing she want him to fix." Again the table errupted with hardy laughter, considering the homeless don't have too many things to laugh about, and his ears turned a darker shade of red. Itachi rolled his eyes shut while filling his mouth with food.<p>

"Oh leave'em alone ya'll. Look, I know that one of the deacons is at the clothes closet to work on the flooring. Tell'em Mrs. Cookie sent you to get some things and through in a grooming kit too." The elderly black woman smiled at him with her grey curls skirting her round face. The other's awed in disappointment since they'd have to wait two more days to go to the clothes closet.

Itachi looked at her solemnly. He stood to his feet and bowed from his waist in sheer gratitude.  
><em>You're always one step ahead of me Kami. Thank you for Mrs. Cookie.<em>

The closet was full of things he could pack in another bag. This particular bag he received was like a carry-on bag and he could roll it to and fro. He was given a pack of socks, drawers, a grooming kit, and was allowed to wash up in the bathroom. He gave his thanks to the deacon and headed towards Virginia Beach.

Itachi walked up Aragona Avenue briskly, after taking a bus. The train broke down on all days. He had called Hinata from the gas station to make sure she would be ready for business.  
><em>Okay, now, I have to be smart about this. I'll keep things short and simple and pray she doesn't already have some carpentry and painting under her belt. Considering she's an awesome nurse, I've noticed she pays a great deal to detail. <em>

He looked for the address and spotted the car in the drive way. As he approached he noticed a tall blonde haired mail speaking with her. She smiled at the guy with her cheeks an obvious rose. Itachi wasn't sure he the male was so he slowed his pace, passing the house so there would not be an awkwardness for him showing up. As he passed he noticed there was a truck across the street that had city tags.

_I wonder if their hiring. Hell at this rate, I'll dig a couple of ditches. _

He stopped at a tree to rest from his walk and to fan some since he was sweating a little more than he liked.

_Okay now, if I can manage to stay dry, hopefully I won't offend her. I never knew how bad your body smells when not bathing completely every day. I can see now how much I took for granted the water we always had at our house and business. There's so much that I knew off, but just didn't really understand the magnitude, until I walked in the shoes of others. When I make it, I'm definitely going to live a life within my means and make sure I give back to my felllow man in more than just money, but in service also._

He looked up to see the city truck leaving so he walked to see if Hinata was still there. Her door was closed so he went up. After knocking she opened the door and the smell of pastry smacked him in his nose.

_Oh-My-Gosh!_ He tried hard not to drool.  
>"Well, I"m glad you made it here okay. Please come in and have a seat."<br>"Thank you."  
>When he entered the living room was like most. Furnished with a large sectional, facing a fireplace and mantle, and a book shelf.<p>

Hmm, nice and cozy.

"Would you like something to eat?"  
>"Well, uhm, yes."<p>

She ushered him into her kitchen and he saw mountains of cake boxes neatly stacked on one side with other containers. Large racks with cookies, pastries, some cupcakes, and four refrigerators. She opened the door to one and pulled out a small tray that she had prepared.

"Sorry I didn't have anything else ready, but I like doing foot and cold cut trays."  
>He smiled at her and the ate while she discussed what needed to be done to the home.<p>

**Author's note: I'm ending this chapter here, because the crust of the situation is a little lengthy. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE KEEPING WITH THIS STORY AND THANK YOU DREAMINGCYNIC, SALLYRIDE, AND GOTHCHIC 80 FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto characters.

Chapter Seven

"Well Itachi, I need more than anything to have the front end of my home painted. I will need the porch repaired also, since the health inspector said I may have termite damage."  
>"I see." Itachi replied while munching on a small sandwich.<p>

"Next will be the yard. As you can tell I have a lot of trees out here, and pine needles also. My grass grows wildly for some reason, and those hedges are trying to take over my walk-way. The neighborhood association has warned me before, and the last thing I need is a bill for non-compliance and then a bill for them to clean it themselves."  
>"That's just awful. Do they charge you for their labor?" He asked slightly surprised.<p>

"Yes, and I have to pay it, but that's neither here nor there." Standing up she brought her hand across her waist to signal him she wanted him to follow her.

"I have to also get these pipes fixed in here." Hinata had ushered him back into the kitchen close to the back where she had the leaking pipe work.  
>"I tried to fix it myself and well, I'm a baker, not a plumber." She giggled slightly with a blush and he smiled.<p>

Before she took him to the next thing he looked at the pictures of the cakes and parties she had hosted.

"Excuse me Hinata, but did you do this?"  
>He pointed to a large fruit center piece with a large cake that cascaded around it. She looked at the picture with a soft peach color to her cheeks.<p>

"Yes. But it took me forever. I really wished I had an assistant with that job."  
>"You work alone?"<p>

"Well, yes. I can't afford help. But that too will change. I have to be thankful of the work I get and the money I'm able to make. One day I'll open my own store so I don't have to work from my residence."  
>"You sound like you have it all mapped out."<br>"No, not really but it's my dream and I'm making sure I do the labor I need to fulfill it." Hinata smiled at him and he felt from her a feeling of great pride.

_She sounds just like me. I wonder if we could partner one day. She's ambitious, hard-working, talented, pretty...Uhm._

Slowly he blinked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face." She asked rubbing her cheeks, before turning to look in the mirror by her front door.  
>"Oh no, no, why would you ask that?"<br>"Well, you were looking at me so strangely." She replied, relieved that she didn't have food possibly lurking.  
>He bowed to cover his embarrassment.<p>

"Well do you have, uhm a budget for the paint job? That seems to be the largest job, aside from that pipe." Changing subjects was his only escape.

"Well I tried to calculate a couple of things...But I'm definitely not an accountant." Walking him to the table she opened a drawer from the buffet beside her step and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper. Itachi noticed she had a bunch of bills in the drawer and many were stamped, past due.

"What's this?"  
>"I collected a couple of coupons for some deals, but I'm not sure what I need to buy. That's why I was hoping you could tell me. I can write you a check for the amount that you need or you can simply bring me a receipt and I'll reimburse you the money."<p>

His heart started to beat quickly.

_She can't write me a check. I don't have I.D. I don't even have a bank to go to. I don't even have money to buy this stuff. I definitely can't go to the store, I don't have transportation._  
>He had to think fast.<p>

"Well, would you do me a favor? I don't like to work with checks and I'd like to begin painting your house tomorrow, so if you don't mind, maybe you can give me cash."

Hinata lifted an eyebrow out of caution.

"I assure you. I won't take it and run. You know that I am good friends with Mr. Naguna. If you're skeptical, then I'll go to the store and tell you what you need to buy and then give you a list so you can purchase it yourself. That way you don't have to feel any anxiety since I'm a new business partner.

Hinata thought a moment.

_What kind of a guy paint's but doesn't take checks? That's not smart. Also, why would he want me to get the supplies? Doesn't have a way to get it himself?_

"Hmm...let me think about that. I'll need to check my schedule to see if I have time to buy supplies."  
>She walked into the kitchen and picked up her book. Itachi felt his palms moisten and his heart itched with anxiety.<p>

_He doesn't look like a shyster. He actually is well mannered and very polite. Course, he did arrive with this bag, but it looks like luggage. Wonder why he didn't bring anything to write with? He also ate the food like he was starving, even though he tried not to show how hungry he was. There's more to him, but I don't feel that he's lying about not running with the money._

"Okay. I have a job tomorrow, and I don't think I'll have time, so I'll give you seventy-five dollars to get started and then I'll assess how much more you'll need or you can just give me an itemized list of your expenses.

_Whoa, she's a little business lady. That's truly admirable. She's also going out on a limb for me, since I am a stranger more or less._

"Of course and thank you for trusting in me." She left to get her money making sure she could still see him. When she returned he bowed slightly before taking the cash.  
>"Is there anything else?" She asked after he folded the cash into his pocket.<br>"Yes. If you don't mind. I was hoping to start my own restaurant one day also," He swallowed louder than he liked.

"I,uhm, would like to know if you can teach me how to bake? When you're not too busy, I mean."  
>Her face lit up in pure joy. To have someone ask her to teach them something she loved so much meant the world and her eyes sparkled with flattery.<p>

"Oh me? Teach you how to bake? I'd be delighted. I must say you don't look like a baker, but you definitely look like you could be an executive chef. What sort of food will you serve?"  
>Itachi hadn't really thought about what he'd serve but her compliment pricked his spirit and made him feel an insurmountable gush of re-assurance.<p>

"I really hadn't given it too much thought, though soul food with an Asian twist would be somewhat different, yet an eccletic challenge. I believe if the menu is done correctly it could be a hit."  
>"That sounds delicious. Maybe you could teach me how to cook." She said as they walked to her front door.<p>

"You don't know how to cook?"  
>"I bake. It's not necessarily the same skill yah know. That's why you have pastry chefs, and sous chefs, and all-food chefs. Food has many identities and there are so many people who identifiy with it differently. That's why I love baking. You can create magic that taste good."<p>

She giggled slightly and he chuckled. The sun retreating sun gave her soft skin a golden glow that made her eyes a misty lavendar. Itachi noticed just how dainty she was when her hair shook loose and she brushed it behind her ear with her finger.

My she's rather attractive. But I can't think of that sort of thing now. I have my work cut out for me.

"I'm glad we have something in common. Maybe we can discuss more of your plans for your store tomorrow."  
>"I'd like that. You know, since you will be my apprentice, maybe I'll give you something to work on tomorrow while you take a break."<br>"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you again for helping me out. I hope to see you tomorrow bright and early. I have an appointment at one so I will need you to be finished with some of your work by twelve. I don't have anyone at the house when I'm not here. That's just a rule for me."  
>Her cute face had a look of authority and Itachi didn't mind the rule at all.<p>

"That's not a problem. I'll see you in the morning then."  
>"Good night Itachi."<br>"Good night Hinata."

They bowed and departed.  
><em>Looks like I'm getting a foot hold on to my dreams. <em> Itachi thought as he made his way towards the bus stop.

**Author's Note: Egads, this was the most boring thing I've had to write but I needed to set the stage for a couple of things. I also don't like for them to just run up into the romantic situations without some sort of foundation and well I'm babbling. There will be more chapters coming like I said, since March will be a dead month, but April may turn out to give me more time to type and edit. THANKS TO ALL THAT LOOK AT THIS AND OF COURSE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto characters.

Chapter Eight

Sprinting down the walk, Itachi grumbled at his mis-fortune and cursed the line at Wal-Mart that caused him to miss his first train.  
><em>I don't know what lesson you're trying to teach me now Kami, but I certainly don't need to be late for my first job. Hinata is a stickler for time and I am too, and I'm already late. It's just about eight thirty.<em>

Before he could turn the corner the winds tickled his nostrils with a hint of fall and a sweet touch of maple syrup.

_By the gods, what is that? I didn't eat and now I'm salavating at such a..._

"Oh please, don't tell me you're being chased!" Hinata was at her door and noticed the tall male running at full speed with a tank top on and four bags of painting products on his back along with his black rolling bag. He didn't hear what she had said since the whooshing of his blood and the whizzing wind where tangled in his ears. When he got to her yard he slowed down to a jog and the reality of how foolish he may have looked made him bow his head, while he took long strides now towards her porch.

"Oh my, I don't see anything after you Itachi. You probably lost what ever it was that was after you, " She said while reaching out her hand to take the bags. Embarrassment made him shake his head no to her wanting to assist him.

"Uhm, no nothing was-chasing me...Hin..Hinata," Hard breaths forced his words out while tired limbs clutched the straps of the bag on his back along with the supplies.

"Please come in. I had gotten up early to let you know that I had a small brunch to prepare for so I wasn't sure if you would be able to postpone working on the house. You didn't leave me a number to call and you know I don't like to leave my home while work is being done to it."

Itachi had put his things down on the inside of the door. Looking through his bag to find a suitable shirt to work he let what she said click."Po-postpone?" His voice cracked while he struggled with slowing his breathing. The processed food and lack of real exercise took more of a toll on his body than he thought. Hinata noticed the disappointment in his dark eyes and the way his face drooped in disbelief.

_My he looks like he put his all into getting here on time and now, well I just can't disappoint him. Shoot. I have to find a solution to this._  
>She thought while he unfolded the clean shirt he was about to put on with a rather pathetic look.<p>

"Uhm well, I uhm can try to work out something but if you need to change you may use the restroom over there to your right. You may help yourself to any of the toiletries if you like, it's for guest." She smiled at him. He nodded in thanks. While in the batthroom he let the news swirl about his mind.

_What will I do? I really want to get started and I even made sure i got what I needed before it rains in two days. The guy at the paint store told me to make sure the paint really sets well, I'll need to put on at least two to three coats of primer since she has bricks. Man, it'll take me all morning just to apply the first coating._

He looked into the mirror and grimaced at his face. His skin was tanned and dry from walking the streets. He had a couple of blemishes from the food he ate, and his hair was a mess. Churning regret festered in the pit of his stomach and he glanced up at the mirror again. His father's eyes bore down into his soul as a stare of distrust and dishonor made the elder gentleman scowl. Itachi's top lip twitched as if he would growl at any moment. Quickly he tore his attention away from the mirror and gritted his teeth.

_I _will_ make this happen...I _will_ get past these obstacles...and I _will_ rise above my doubters. I can accomplish what I set before me so help me Kami!_

Turning back to peer into the mirror he only saw renewed strength and determination. A small smirk rolled over his lips before he heard a knock on the door.

"Ex-excuse me, but would you like to eat? I fixed enough for you as well," Hinata said.

"Why, uhm of course. Thank you."

When he emerged from the facilities, he'd pulled his long tresses back into a ponty tail and he now wore a black shirt with black pants and black loafers. The smell of the breakfast made him wipe his mouth repeatedly from the slobber. When he walked in, Hinata had a bunch of trays in a carrying case and a couple more trays sitting out ready to be wrapped.

"This looks divine, and it smells like heaven."  
>She turned to look at him since she was at the end of the kitchen putting some chives on the mini quiches.<p>

When she faced him she was taken aback at how nice he looked. Her eyes hadn't decived her before, but she didn't remember him looking so handsome.

_Hmm...he's really nice looking._

A blush kissed her cheeks and she realized he'd complimented her food.

"Oh well th-thanks. I-I really try my best. Go ahead and eat while I finish up here."

Itachi took his seat and found his self at a lost for what to eat first without embarrassing himself with all the slobber. She had country ham with fresh biscuits and apricot jam. The eggs were fluffy like the blueberry pancakes, and the freshly squeezed orange juice was refreshing to his mouth. It reminded him of Mrs. Cookies cooking at the church and more. The care put into making the meal made him think of home and his mother's meal when ever she was allowed to actually cook.

His eyes rolled around in his head while he let the apricot jam coat his tongue. He chewed the homemade biscuits moaning in delight. Hinata had fixed enough for four people, but when she turned there was only a small piece of ham and half the orange juice left. An apologetic Uchiha looked at his plate and the empty containers and reality waggled it's finger at his greediness.

"I-I-I uh, oh, this is so rude of me. For-forgive me Hin-hinata," he expressed with a troubled tone of shame while he bowed.

She giggled in her hand walking over to him.

"Well, you are not rude at all. Every cook wants someone to enjoy their cooking. You just REALLY enjoyed mine." Another giggle made her cover her mouth as she cleaned the table.

"No, I insist on cleaning up. I will not have you serve me so much and I do nothing."  
>"You ate and that's thanks enough for me. You have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time."<p>

He had stood to his feet with the plates in a stack, but she gripped the plate and his hands. A nod to him, signaling it was alright made him slide his hands from underneath hers. Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost nine fifteen, which made him wonder about the food she had prepared.

"THank you so much again. I"ll get to working with priming your house first and then we'll go from there. It's supposed to rain in a couple of days so I want to make sure you have a couple of good coats."

"Thank you for that."

Finally his work would begin, but there were other things at work to start a new urgency for his dreams.

XXX

Sasuke strolled into the dark office noticing his father seated at the desk with a look of disgust.  
>"You summoned me?"<br>"Where the _fuck_ is your brother?"  
>The room shivered at the cold tone of Mr. Uchiha.<p>

"Hell if I know."  
>"I will ask you again," Mr. Uchiha spoke through gritted teeth, "Where the fuck is your no count, family deserting, backstabbing brother?"<p>

Sasuke momentarily glanced up at his father, trying to stay focused on the tweets he was receiving on his latest phone.

"Hn?"

The older man picked up the paper weight off his desk in the form of a small dragon and flung it hard enough to knock the phone out of Sasuke's hand and cut him in the process.

"What the hell did you-"  
>"Where's your fucking brother you degenerate! And don't tell me you don't know!"<br>"I don't know! You're the one that sent him out of here without anything. He's just as stubborn as you. I don't know man, okay?"  
>"No! That's not good enough!"<p>

Rising to his feet he marched over to Sasuke grabbing him in his collar and shake him slightly. Sasuke held his father's gripped fist with surprise. He peered into the eyes of a wild animal that was searching for a fight.

"Look man let me the hell go! I don't know and why do you give a shit? Didn't you banish his ass? Cut your loses and move the fuck on."  
>Figuring the dismissal of Itachi would appease his father Sasuke noticed he loosened his grip slightly, but his father wasn't finished.<br>"Listen you littl fuck up...I have lost over fourteen million in cash due to his exploits! That means I won't have cash to shell out to your playboy ass, and you'll have to start paying for low class whores! Now where the fuck is your brother?"

Snatching away from his father, Sasuke did everything in his power not to slug him.  
>"Find him your damn self. I'm out of this hell hole."<p>

Turning on his heels he walked towards the door. Before he opened it he noticed a shadow on the back of the door fast approaching. The smashing glass cut him on his cheek and he stared back at the one that had thrown it.

"Your nuts old man!"  
>"And your a worthless son!"<p>

Slamming the door behind him Sasuke pulled another phone out of his pocket and began to dial.  
>"Yeah, fire up the damn bird. Set a course for Norfolk, Virginia."<br>Closing his phone angrily he set out to find Itachi and to see if he was on the path of reaching his dreams.

**Author's Note: Times have changed and we lost an hour of sleep. I hope you guys enjoyed. I didn't have time to put this in Word to check the spelling so please forgive any really bad spellings. I noticed there are folks that are keeping up with these stories and it really lifted me up. I thought about this chapter so much I had to get it out. I'm working on the follow up to this and to all that have been helping me out...THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto characters.

Chapter Nine

Itachi showed Hinata the cans of beige primer. He brought a soft beige with an olive green to decorate the house so it wouldn't stand out too much from the other color schemes around them. The day was unnaturally warm and he found himself sweating early. Since he had to work on the front the most he could see Hinata working while he laid down the drop cloth and situated the ladder.

_She's really working hard on her recipes. I wonder what she plans to do with all this other food? It's just sitting on the..._

Before he could finish his thought his answer came in a wild rush. Hanabi rolled up in her Jaguar with the music blaring. She paused when she locked eyes with him. He bowed to her and turned back to the work at hand. When she got to the porch she asked him rudely.

"Who the hell are you?"  
>Itachi was put off by the tone, but he remembered the phone call she made to HInata at the accident and hated that he got to meet the annoying voice in person.<p>

"I'm helping Ms. Hinata with painting the house."

"You don't look like a damn painter to me? What company do you work for and why do you have on black instead of white and-?"

"Hanabi, please get your food. It's been ready for forty five minutes now." Hinata said while rescuing Itachi from the list of questions.

"Well it ain't like I could teleport here. Besides, I wanted the food to be hot when I got to my meeting. These investors need to be smoozed just right if I want them to open a nother chain of my restaurants."

Itachi's ears perked up.

"Well sis, you need to work on the ones that are close to home and-"  
>"Home? Hell, I need to move to an upbeat state like Florida, or California. This place is dry and dull and, oh wow! The quiche is excellent."<p>

As much as she hated to admit to it, Hinata was an excellent cook, and it made Hanabi that more jealous.

"Well sis, your main focus I thought was working with the hospital and..."  
>"Yeah, yeah, but my health restaurants are picking up and I think as long as we work on a vegetarian diet, folks will buy into it."<br>"But you don't do a total vegan preparation for your foods so -"  
>"I don't have time for your babble I'm going to be late. Just finish with loading the car. Maybe your painter can help us."<p>

Itachi had listened to the entire conversation since Hanabi only had one setting to her mouth which was loud. He stepped down from the ladder.

"Do you need some help loading up the car?"  
>"Of course we do. Can't you see all this? I mean it goes without question doesn't it? Who the hell do you work for again? I didn't get your name and you really look familiar."<p>

Itachi bit his tongue to keep from disrespecting the young brat, but her questions made him feel anxious.

"You won't talk to anyone assisting me in that manner understand Hanabi. Talk to me any way you like, but I will not tolerate blantant disrespect. It's dishonoring to the Hyugga name, now apologize, get your food and please leave."

Hinata had her hands on her hips and her chest stuck out like a drill sergeant. Hinata has not spoken to Hanabi with such an authority and no studdering.

"Hey, you can't -"  
>"I said apologize or I'm calling dad and telling him about what you're doing." Hinata's face had drawn up into pouted lips, arched eyebrows, wrinkled nose and demanding eyes.<p>

Itachi's heart kicked his rib cage.

"I'm-I'm sorry for the way I spoke." She mumbled with a slight bow, before brushing past Hinata and grabbing two of the carrying cases. Itachi took three of the cases out and loaded the car carefully.

"Well I'm gone...Bye."

Without uddering a word of thanks she backed out the driveway in a hurry and sped off to her board meeting leaving Itachi standing on the porch scratching his head and HInata standing beside him shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow, that girl is gioing to run her self into a raggedy mess. She needs to review good home traning and take another whack at being a lady. Geesh."  
>Hinata said before turning to go back into the house.<p>

Itachi smirked as he thought about his own younger brother and how much he'd missed him.

Time ticked quickly as Itachi listened to Hinata hum a song or two in the kitchen. He peeked in on her when he could before he worked along the sides of the house. The winds were extra help to him by drying so much of the primer. He was able to get a coat an a half of primer by noon.

Itachi walked to the front of the house to relax for a little bit. He noticed Hinata was on the phone and she didn't look happy at all.

I wonder what's wrong?

After awhile she came out to the porch and slumped into the chair. He could see the normal cheery expression was replaced with a look of hurt and bewilderment. Hinata placed her head in her hand, massaging her temples slowly. Itachi sat in the chair beside her.

"Are you okay?"  
>"No." She said quietly.<br>"Can I do anything to help?"  
>"Heh, if you could turn back time and unfix all the food I just prepared. My client had to cancel their party."<br>"I'm sorry to hear that."  
>"THat's not what the issue is. I was counting on that money to well, pay for something else."<br>"Well did you collect all the money already?"  
>"No. I figured that nothing bad would happen and I drew up a contract that well didn't specify the probabilities of a cancellation. I basically got half the cash to pay for the food, but I didn't secure anything in the case it was cancelled. I really have to work on my business sense. I don't know what I'm going to do now, and the city will be back to check the house for the repairs and oh my, I'm just gushing on and on. Would you like to get something to eat? You've been working the entire day and you look like you could use a good meal."<p>

Itachi looked at his hands and clothes and noticed he was scrubby looking, but he tried to pass on her hospitality.

"Oh that's okay, I'm not that -"  
>A strange squeal errupted from his gut, and his eyes widened in sheer embarrassment. Before he could apologize, his stomach rumbled loudly to the point he had to cross his arms around his belly. Hinata laughed while sharing a blush with him.<p>

"Okay, well lunch is served. Clean your hands, and wash your face sir. I'll make sure you get something to stick to those ribs. Other than your angry insides." Again she giggled while leaving to go inside before he could object.

Itachi sat for a moment chuckling to himself while he picked up some of the tools on the porch.

_Wow, could I make myself out to be more of an ass? She's really funny on the sly with her cute smile. Maybe I can help her make a contract format to give to her cusomers so she can just have them fill in what they want without having them move on her emotions and good heart. Hmm. Maybe I can offer her some help with what ever city issues she's having also. I've worked on permits for real estate so I guess the laws here may be the same. I'll have to call Sasuke to get some back up on this one._

Itachi went into the house to wash up. Never would he imagine that his world would now collide with a woman that was facing possible bankrupcy and foreclosure.

"Well sir, we are about to land at Norfolk International."  
>"Thanks Doug."<p>

Sasuke looked at the last spread sheets for his partners for a cruisliiner.

_I can't wait to get to see Itachi again. I just know he'll help me get the backing I need to make this gig work. Now all I need to do is find some fine women of this tri-state area to wet my appetite. I'm glad they say Virginia is for lovers. Hell, I plan to do as much loving as the women can stand._

The handsome executive leaned back and prepared for his landing.

**Author's Note: Okay well all my free time is now over. I have so much drama in the next chapter you'll probably need some tissue. Thank you for supporting this and helping me find an escape. Take care you guys till I get to a laptop again.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto characters.

**I was moved to tears by hits, reviews, and messages. A reply truly matters to some. Take care and enjoy. This is long but informative. (-:!**

Chapter Ten

Itachi emerged from the bathroom to have the wonderful smells of breakfast tickle his nose.

_By Kami...I don't think I can drool much more. That smells wonderful._

When he came in, he caught a glimpse of Hinata humming and shaking her hips to a song. He smiled as she shook her shoulders to what he counted to be a four count beat. She sprinkled some thyme on the top of what looked like an omellette and spun around making a complete circle. Hinata had her eyes closed so she didn't see her admirer with his arms folded leaning at the threshold of the kitchen. When she turned to place the plates down her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and the plates shattered.

"Oh my! I-I-I- di-di-didn't s-s-see you there," a fresh blush swirled her cheeks and she knelt down hurriedly to gather the food.

"Oh, oh no, I should've made some sort of noise to let you know I was there. I mean I was enjoying the show," he grinned while he assisted with cleaning up the mess.

Soft lilac eyes looked up through long black lashes at the crown of a dark and mysterious man. Her heart galloped at the thought he watched her, as she worked. She couldn't speak from embarrassment so she continued to gather the food. When she looked down he looked up, with black eyes watching the hands of a baker that loved food and it's proper preparation. His eyes lingered about her arms before they traveled up catching a peek at her cleavage making him bow to the floor quickly.

The two worked silently, taking turns stealing glances, all the while they got closer together raking up the pieces of the ham and tomatoe omeltete that was spilled. Finally they glanced up when their heads got close and their eyes hugged. The twinkle her eyes displayed made his skin moisten. The bold confidence in his orbs made her skin prickle. Their cheeks were coated with a soft peach that slowly tinted to a lite rose.

_By Kami, she's really beautiful._

_Oh my, he-he's so handsome._

They were trapped in each others stare, that seemed to last for moments, though it was only for a minute or two.

"I-I- think I can uhm, clean this up. Th-th-thank you, I-Itachi." She spoke quietly, never taking her eyes from his, yet moving her hands to feel for the trash.

"No, I-I want to help. It-it's just the least I can-" Itachi was stopped when his hand cupped hers along with some eggs. The pair looked down quickly, and reflex made him grip her hand slightly.

"Oh well, I, uhm got you?" his voice was unsteady, just like his heart. She pulled her hand back, unable to fight the smile that curled over her lips.

"Ye-ye-yeah." A small cough to help her clear her throat would stop the awkward silence they shared. Hinata rose to her feet in a daze of giddiness while she tossed the food in the garbage disposal and threw the pieces of the plate in the trash.

Itachi finished with the rest of the mess and stood beside her at the sink to put in the food he had. Their hands were close again and it made them steal a glance at one another. Hinata giggled and Itachi cleared his throat.

"Would you like for me to help you make something else? I am your apprentice remember?" He figured he'd try to stop the bubbling feelings he was experiencing while so close to her, by working with a recipe.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Okay well what would you like to fix? I mean I don't cook heavy food all the time, and I wasn't sure what to fix you for a late lunch." She took a step back from him to admire his face.

"Uhm, okay well let me see what you have in your refrigerator." Walking over he opened the doors and saw a ton of food. He could put together just about anything.

"Okay, well how about something quick and easy?" Itachi said while standing. His stomach rumbled and he grabbed his waist.  
>"Sounds like a plan, but do you think your stomach will hold out that long?"<p>

The joke made him smirk. She covered her mouth while laughing at him.

"Heh, funny, real funny, Hina."

They pulled out pork-chops and vegetables. Itachi showed Hinata how to saute and she showed him how to put a crusting on the sliced asparagus, red peppers, and zuichini for a twist. They roasted some red potatoes and in moments they had a great meal to discuss business over.

Itachi worked up a new contract with Hinata's permission set it up on her computer to send out electronically to help her save cost on paper. He then set up a budget plan off of Excel that she could use to track her business better. Even though she didn't open her books for him to go through, he gave her tips on getting feedback from her previous jobs and looking to see what baked goods sold the most and what sold the least. They found that she did her best business as a wedding cake designer and caterer.

"Thank you so very much for your help. I've learned so much tonight about business and what I should be doing. Itachi you were simply a blessing and I really appreciate all the hard-work you've put in." Hinata stood up from the table to clean up their plates from their cherry tart desert. Itachi bowed his head modestly.

"No, thank you Hinata for teaching me some really neat recipes, and opening your kitchen to me. I'll have to work extra hard tomorrow for all the hospitality shown." He stood to help her again, which impressed her emmensely.

_Never have I met a man that offers to do the dishes and clean up without being asked and on top of all that so mannerable. I bet his girlfriend is waiting for him to get home. Or maybe his wife and kids are missing him. Oh, I'd better let him know the job is done so he can leave._

"Uhm, well it is late and it's dark outside, so you better get on your way. I'd hate for your family to worry about you. I'm sure they miss you very much." She swallowed slowly. Her heart trembled for what ever reply he would give.

"Well I don't have family here. They're well out of town. It's just me by myself." Itachi said, gathering his bag and walking onto the porch.

"Oh, I assumed you were married or well dating or something." She pressed her pointers together while her ears warmed up for prying. Normally she'd never ask such a personal question but she just had to know.

Itachi felt an uneasy warmth crawl up the back of his neck as he noticed how sheepish she became with her inquiry.

"Oh well I-I-I'm a bach-bachelor." Itachi allowed his eyes to wander on the porch before they glanced up at Hinata.

"Oh-oh, well, uhm o-o-okay." The temptation to grin was held at bay.

"Well go-good night and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then." She smiled.

"Okay, good night and thank you so much." He gave a slight bow.  
>"Thank you."<p>

They watched either, until the bushes and trees blocked their view. When Hinata walked in and closed the door Itachi felt a goosh of excitement.

_I've never felt so, so, alive. She's so, so, so admirable and oh Kami! Thank you for putting her in my path._

He whistled on his way to the train. When he got to the next to the last stop he decided to call Sasuke while he waited.

"Hey, Sasuke?"  
>"Yo, man, when you disappear you disappear!"<br>"Glad to hear from you too. Hey, how are you doing and what's all the noise in the back?"  
>"Oh that? Just a little party I got in the penthouse. You want to come over? I'll send a driver to get you."<br>"Heh, if they can drive to Virginia and back that fast, heh." Itachi laughed.  
>"Where are you in Virginia? I'm at the Marriot by what they call Waterside."<br>Itachi swallowed his tongue almost while feeling lightheaded.

"Hello? Hello? Yo guys shut the hell up back there, don't you see me talking to my damn bro?" Sasuke yelled at the rowdy crowd.

"You-you-you're where?" Itachi choked.  
>"I'm in downtown Norfolk. Hey, I'm trying to close some deals here and shit I can't hear you so just tell me where you are and we'll hook up okay?"<br>Itachi knew full well he couldn't let his brother see the state he was in. Pride slapped him hard and confusion for what to do wiggled his lips.

_I can't let him come to the church. I sure as hell can't tell him I'm living in an abandoned warehouse. I can't tell him where I am either! Damn it!_

"Hey, Itachi? What?" Sasuke almost screamed in the phone due to the noise.  
>"Oh look uhm, I'll come to see you. What's your room number?"<br>"I'm on the penthouse and I just took up the top four floors. Just tell'em you're with Steven Barksdale."  
>"Who?" Itachi asked looking at the receiver strangely.<br>"Steven Barksdale. Look I had to get an alias when dad started going bat crazy and well I got a couple of stalkers out there so, look just come and we'll talk then. I can't wait to see you but I need to hurry up and get with this trick that's humping my-"  
>The phone went dead and Itachi felt his heart pounding on his toes.<p>

_What will I do know?_

The train pulled up and he sat down beside a young man sketching something. He was so out of it the gentleman stopped to ask was he okay.

"A, yo, are, are you okay? Ya not having a seizure or anything are ya?"  
>The blonde blue eyed male looked at Itachi strangely. Itachi looked at him and shook his head no. He caught a glimpse of the picture the artist was drawing.<p>

"Wow, that's nice."  
>"Oh this?" The young man closed his book for a moment before opening it so Itachi could see the full thing. The dragon that was in black and white, was fierce and intense. The eyes and mustache looked real and the claws made your skin crawl. The man was just about to finish the rest of the body that seemed to be surrounding something.<p>

"Yeah, that looks really cool." Itachi said, being honest and very much impressed with the mans talent.  
>"Oh well, I wish I could show my work off. I work in an art store that sells classics and stuff and the art studio that I want to submit my things to says I'm not what they're looking for. I mean I'm an artist, so I have to find people that appreciate my work."<br>Deidre blushed from frustration yet the compliment reddened his ears, while he continued sketching and Itachi could easily empathize with him.

"I totally understand. I'm Itachi Uchiha."  
>He held his hand out. Deidre looked at him and smiled giving him a hand shake back.<p>

"I'm Deidre Samuels."  
>"Samuels? Sorry, but you don't look like a Samuels." Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Well I hate my family for dismissing me and well my lifestyle and my art, so I disowned the name. I do love my mom so I kept my first name and moved to America. Well this is my stop. Thanks for your compliments man. Look me up in Norfolk sometimes, okay?"

Handing him a business card, he shook hands with Itachi once more and left. Itachi noticed the strange drawing of a hand with a mouth licking an eyeball. The image made him shiver, but he tucked the card in his bag.

_Okay, well, at least that encounter took my mind of off what to do about tomorrow. And what to tell Sasuke. _

**_Author's Note: Freakishly long chapter, but the gist of the plot is now laid out...Finally. Be ready for appearances from most of the characters in all kinds of ways now. Thank you guys so much though, I can't say or type that enough._**


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!

Chapter Eleven

Itachi woke up with the worst migraine he'd had since he was beaten up and left for dead.

_I think, I'd like to be on the side of the road right now within inches of my life instead of this predicament._

The cloudy day answered his ludacris thinking with a rumble of thunder. The slender male hunched as if to avoid being hit after the sound.

_Sorry Kami._

When he got to the front desk he took a deep breath. The receptionist was typing away, when her eyes looked up to him. She almost choked on her gum when she saw the gorgeous customer waiting patiently.

"Ur, uh, well..." She studdered.  
>"Good morning. May I have access to the penthouse? I'm here as a guest of Steven Barksdale."<p>

The young lady really lit up at the name and Itachi could see the madness of admiration for his brother, brewing in her eyes.

"Oh, oh, you, you, must be related to him. Oh, sir please excuse me but I will personally walk you up. Oh you-you are just so-so handsome." She clamored on and on while searching for her key, and trying to check her make-up and hair. Itachi simply sighed.

_I forgot how annoying this reaction could be. I'm handsome but this sort of behaviour is over the top. Hinata doesn't act like that when I'm around._

Then the thought hit him.

_She-she blushed a lot yesterday. We worked well together and she is so, so-beautiful. I must look like a heathen to her. However, she did smile at me in such a way, it simply stroked my heart._

He was so preoccupied in his memories of Hinata he hadn't noticed the girl waiting at the elevator.

_I need to get on with this. I have plenty of time for Hinata later. I need to gear up for what awaits me with my sibling._

As they approached the top floors music could be heard all the way up. Itachi bowed his head in shame and balled his fist up when they opened the door to see people sprawled all over the hallway, club lights flashing, drinking and lude behaviour still going on and other unmentionallable activities. Itachi couldn't fanthom why they had four goats and a llama there, so he kept walking quickly to Sauske's suite. When the young lady opened the door, it was surprisingly quiet. Women were asleep all over the room. The strong scent of sex and alcohol made Itachi flush in shame again and in anger for such a display.

_I-will-strangle-the-brat!_ He fumed.

"Uhm, thank you but you can leave now." He said sternly to the clerk who was looking around to see if she could find 'Steven Barksdale'.

"Oh well o-okay sir."

She left and Itachi went towards the back rooms. The last room was locked.

_Bingo._

Rolling up his sleeves he rapped against the door with all his might, startling many of the women. When they looked around they saw him and they stammered about to look at themselves before trying to get a hug.

"Touch me and you'll regret it." He spoke with a booming authority and a glare that would scare the grim reaper.

The females cowared back and started looking for some of their clothing. Itachi turned back to the door banging the door as hard as he could until it finally swung open.

"What the fuck is-!"  
>"What are you doing! WHat is going on in here! Didn't we raise you better than this! Why are these women, and drugs and drunks and-"<br>Itachi stopped his rant when he noticed Sasuke's bedroom was littered with women.

"I'm not even going to ask, anymore. This is highly disgusting!"  
>Sasuke sat on the ground holding his temples, while pouting.<p>

"If you'd give me a damn chance to answer I'd tell you oh perfect one." He spat.

"I'm listening." Itachi answered while leaning against the wall with his arms folded and legs crossed, with a stare of disappointment for his little brother.

"First of all, I did not sleep with **_ALL_** these women, only two. They're the ones that are uhm, well, they're uhm, somewhere but I only had two of them. The others made their on fun if you catch my drift. Secondly, I'm drowning my woes, because our father is a complete asshole. He's working on becoming a complete bastard and that should be finalized in the next day or two. Thirdly, I got a puke."

Standing to his feet he ran to his bathroom and up chucked for moments. Itachi simply shook his head.

_Man, I knew he was reckless, but hell, I didn't think it could get this bad. Look at all the money he's waisting. Look at all these worthless people just here to, to, well do nothing but be worthless. I can't believe I was a party to..._

His thought was interrupted when he noticed Sasuke slinker down to the floor and stretch out on his plush rug.

"So, how the hell ya been? You look worst than shit on a stick so I'm figuring you were involved in some sort of rally to save the Earth. Rigth? I mean you are going to change or shave or something. Damn."

Itachi stood to his feet before hurrying to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and considering what he looked like the last time Sasuke saw him, he was a mess. Sasuke walked in seating himself on the toilet while running his hand through his hair slowly.

"Look, Sasuke. I-I need a favor."  
>"O, I just get here and already you need a loan? Man, the tree bares similar fruit in that regard." Sasuke chuckled since it was a shot at his father and Itachi. Most would always tell Mr. Uchiha that Itachi was exactly like him in every way.<p>

"Wait, I am nothing like him. My favor is for you to tell no one that you've seen me. I can't exist in this life anymore."  
>"Hn?"<br>"Sasuke, I've had a helluvah lot of trials here in Virginia. Kami is showing me so much about myself and how money was my crutch."  
>"I like my crutch. What's wrong with yours?"<br>"That's the thing little one. As a man you should stand on your own two feet, and guide your money, not let it guide you."  
>"It takes me where I need to go just fine. Helluvah lot better than GPS, but I know you. What's <strong>really<strong> going on?"

Sasuke watched Itachi's body language closely. Itachi knew his brother would figure out he was broke soon.

"I have some projects I need to get off the ground here. How long will you be in the city?"  
>"I dunno, three or four months or so, I need you to do the paperwork on these contracts for doing a cruiseline from here. Dad is closing all the employees of our legal department to me. He said I cost too much to keep people's mouth closed and his name out of the tabloids. I mean really. A guy throws a couple of parties and folks get rowdy and well shit happens."<p>

Two females moaned as the morning sun peeked through the blinds. Itachi noticed the time and remembered he'd have to get to the train if he was going to meet Hinata on time.

"Well look, I'll come back later to help you. I have to get to work."  
>"Work? Well great, I'll get ready and take you there, we can talk some logistics and-"<br>"No, Sasuke. I'm going alone and don't follow me."

Without another word Itachi made his way to the door with Sasuke right behind him.

"Yo, you can't just poof appear and poof be gone. I mean, it's not like I missed you or nothing."  
>Itachi stopped to turn towards his brother who stopped abruptly. Sasuske blushed at letting that truth escape.<p>

"I missed you two...runt."  
>Itachi smiled at him while Sasuke looked up at him with a smirk.<p>

"I'll call you here. Just trust me okay? I will help you though." Itachi reassured him.  
>"Well at least tell me where you're staying. I can come over and-"<br>"No. I'll come here. I'll call you. It was good to see you, but I can't be late."

Itachi jumped on the elevator and as the doors closed he noticed Sasuke folding his arms about his chest angrily.

_Oh man, he's going in to spoiled brat mode. I'd better hurry up to HInata's._

By the time Itachi reached the street, he looked around and picked up his luggage that was at the bush by the hotel. He hustled across the intersection so he could catch the train that was leaving.

"Yes, sir, I see him. He's headed towards the train terminal sir."  
>"Good. Follow the train and report back to me. Make sure you and seven keep tabs on him. I don't plan to let him out of my sight again."<br>"Yes, sir."

Sasuke hung up the phone with his body guards that were stationed outside.

_Don't think, I came all this way just for you to give me some weak shit about going to a job. He didn't have his normal cologne on, his hair had a bunch of split ends, his skin looked like shit, and his hands looked like they still had some dirt on them. My brother wouldn't be caught dead looking like that so he's definitely broke as hell, but why won't he ask for help? Pride can only go but so far. Besides, I need to tell him that mom's really depressed. I have to bring him home soon to her. All this bickering is killing her._

Sasuke looked at his phone as a picture of his family scrolled up. His dark eyes coasted across the smiling faces before resting on his mother.

_Don't worry mom. I'll let you know what's going on and how he's doing. We need him home to straigten out dad._


	13. Chapter 13

I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!

Chapter Twelve

Itachi arrived in time to see Hinata waiting at the door.

"I hope you were'nt waiting long for me. I am running a little late." He bowed to her and she bowed back with a smile.

"It's okay. I figured you got held up or something. Before you get started I'd like for you to come to the kitchen for a moment." With a smile she quicky retreated to the kitchen.

_Wonder what's she's doing?_

Meanwhile the dark sudan rolled up two houses down and Number seven from Sasuke's bodyguard team had his cell phone with zoom ready, while dialing Sauske on his IPad. Inside Hinata had bowls out for her lesson with Itachi.

"Well I figured we could eat a small breakfast and I wanted to see how well you could make pancakes."  
>"Pancakes?"<br>"Yes. It's a very simple meal, but so many do it wrong and they burn their cakes. I want to see how well you do."  
>"Okay, but I must confess I've never made them so I'll probably need a couple of bowls and a lot of dish detergent for cleaning up."<br>They laughed a bit before she gathered the flour and sugar and he quirked an eyebrow. She noticed his face and giggled.

"Why the perplexed look?"  
>"We're making them from scratch?" he asked without thinking.<br>"Course silly. How else will you learn the fundamentals of baking if you don't start with some of the easier things. Now saftey and kitchen etiquette first."  
>She walked by him and pulled from the cabinet two aprons. They both were floral with ruffles and Itachi smirked when she presented him with his periwinkle blue apron designed with soft orange and yellow flowers.<br>"I'm to wear this?"  
>She blushed slightly at his high pitched voice and the smile that spread across his face as he inspected his new cover.<br>"Well, you don't really have to but I figured it'd look cute on you."  
>Covereing her mouth she laughed before looking into the cabinet for something less feminine. When she stood up he was ready to cook with his apron on and tied.<br>"Oi, you're fast. I thought you didn't want to wear it." She said with surprise.  
>"I'm honored to share your kitchen and even more delighted to have my first tools of the trade. He grinned while bowing to her. Hinata simply felt her heart quiver.<p>

_He's such a good sport about everything. And he really looks nice with that apron. Course, he could wear paper bags and he'd make them look sexy._

Her thought made her flush a little more and he searched her eyes for the reason. She quickly turned away to get the fruit and sugar. A small step stool was in the corner and she pulled it out to reach into the cabinets.

"No allow me."  
>Walking up he reached up to get the sugar he saw her reaching for. He then got the strawberries and blueberries and she told him to get a custard ready crust out of the freezer.<p>

They had made two bowls and had just poured the liquids when she had a knock on the door. When she got there her eyes widened in alarm.

"Morning Miss. I know you weren't expecting me but, my supervisor sent me over to do a spot check on ya." Naruto had his pen and pad ready, since he was the junior city inspector and had worked with Hinata previously.

"Oh, oh my I-I- am not ready for-"

Itachi walked out of the kitchen stirring the batter slowly, with an inquisitive look. Naruto looked at him, glanced at the outfit, then swung his eyes at a now blushing Hinata.

"Oh sorry folks if I was interrupting anything." They looked at each other, and both bowed their heads and blushed replying together.

"Oh, we weren't doing anything." Natuto chuckled, Itachi cleared his throat, and Hinata pressed her index fingers together.

"Well I'm sorry, for the intrusion but I have to report back to him, and well I need to make sure you've cleared some of the code violations."

Itachi could tell she was in trouble by the look on the blonde's face. He didn't want to send in the report and that gave him an idea.

"Excuse me, but as a residential area there are codes that have to be in place first, correct."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well, I reallize she needs to be up to code, but I noticed there's some calcification on the back of her foundation outside which could be from something either in the ground or something with her foundation. Since her home is on a slab then isn't it _possible_ that the city can check to see if there are pipes running underneath the house? If so, isn't it also _possible_ that those pipes could have a leak, which could cause the contamination of her soils water and which would manifest as the residue at the edge of her foundation?"

Hinata looked at Itachi strangely, while Naruto pondered what was said, and then his blue eyes seem to twinkle.

"Yeah, okay, I got cha. Let's go outside."

They walked outside to look at the foundation of the house and the bodyguard gasped. He took pictures and phoned Sasuke. Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi looked at the bottom of the house and Naruto took some soil samples, along with some pictures.

"Well, this looks like we need to check it out _first_. Believe it." He grinned while winking at Hinata. Itachi nodded in agreement and the three went back in.

"What the hell do you mean he's wearing an apron and mixing bowl? That makes absolutely no sense you idiot!" Sasuke spat while he rode towards Nauticus for his first meeting to get his cruiseliners going.  
>"But boss, I'm serious. I"m e-mailing you the picture. And I don't know if the woman is his girlfriend or if he works for her. At least she has a nice rack, though." Number seven chuckled.<br>"Forget the apron picture send me a picture of the girl." Sasuke said while peering over his shades at some of the women in downtown Norfolk.

After entering the house Naruto wrote down a couple notes and looked up with a huge smile.  
>"Well since there may be a pipe problem, I'll have to check into it <em>first<em> and well I can see that you are painting and the gutter will be cleaned I'm assuming by today so I can mark that off as well, right?" his subtle hint to Itachi, made Itachi nod in agreement back, while Hinata simply shifted her eyes from one to the other.

"Well Miss Hinata, your boyfriend is a reall genius and just bought you a lot of time and saved me from falsyfying my report."  
>Hinata and Itachi stood at attention. Itachi almost dropped the bowl he had. They looked at each other when a flash of red sprinkled their cheeks and they said in unison.<p>

"Oh we're not dating." They glanced each other and quickly shifted their eyes to the floor before scratching the back of their heads in embarrassment. Naruto knew better.

"Oh c'mon. You don't have to be quiet to me about it. You guys definitely like each other. I mean the way you watched her while we were outside and the way she smiles at you when you were talking to me. I know love when I see it, and there's some here. Believe it."  
>Crossing his arms as if he just accomplished a feat he watched the two fidgette nervously before Itachi cleared his throat again and spoke.<p>

"No, I-I simply work for her. I'm just well learning to cook and well that's all it is. Nothing more." He retreated to the kitchen to set down the bowl while Hinata pressed her fingers together a little more vigorously. She took a deep sigh before she spoke.

"Well it was really nice of you to help me out. I don't want you to tell them anything untrue, so thanks again."  
>"Okay, okay, I know you two are trying to get rid of me so you can continue <em>'cooking'<em> class. So I'll take my findings to headquarters, but in the mean time you two play nice in the ktichen now and remember there's lots of recipes with whip cream. Believe it."  
>With a joyous chuckle he nodded to them and trotted out the door. Itachi had stepped back out of the kitchen as he mentioned the whip cream and he stood mortified at the thought that rolled into this mind.<p>

_Oh Kami, forgive me for such a carnal thought!_

Number seven rolled a little closer to see if Hinata would appear and she walked to the door where he took a picture and sent it to Sasuke.

"What-a-yah-think boss?"  
>"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiice." Was his reply as he adjusted his suit to enter the boardroom for their talks. "Keep me posted. She must give him some helluvah good sex for him to put on the gawd awful apron and why the hell was he using what looked like a mixing bowl? I can't believe he's cooking for her."<br>"I don't know but I'll let you know his every move."  
>"Thanks man, later."<p>

In the house Itachi worked at trying to undo the knot he had put in the neck of the apron. Hinata felt her face warm when she saw him, only because of the last statement Naruto made.

"Oh let me help you with that." she said while pulling up a chair to stand in. When she got behind him he stopped and she started working on the knot. The two felt the awkward silence, yet neither knew what to say.

_Why would Mr. Uzamaki say something like we look like we're a couple? I don't remember seeing her watch me while I spoke,_ Itachi thought.

_I can't believe he would tell me Itachi watched me while I walked. Is that a bad thing? It doesn't mean he likes me, but it does mean, well that he's looking at me. Oh my, he's looking at me?_

She finished and patted him on the shoulder to let him know he could move. When he turned he held out his hand so she could be helped out the chair. When she placed her hand into his she left it there after her dismount and he never let it go. For a moment they shared a glance and when their cheeks warmed they released each others hand. Fubbling about they tried to find something that needed to be done but only bumped into each other.

"Sorry, I'm being clumsy." he said while pulling the apron off.  
>"It's al-al-alright. I'm a cl-cl-clutz anyway. Uhm, we c-c-can try something else for breakfast. Guess we n-n-need to get to the housework first and well we can have a hearty brunch."<br>"That sounds marvelous. Thank you."

She looked at the pancake batter and had an idea.  
>"Or maybe we can make crepe's real quick and stuff them with the fruit. I know i have powdered sugar."<br>"Do you have whip cream?"

They both stared at each other for a moment. Itachi clinched his jaw and retreated to the restroom while saying to her.

"Uhm, I need to use the bathroom." Quickly bowing he mentally slapped him self for bringing up the whip cream, while she stood still in her own thoughts.

_Well, Mr. Uchiha, if you want this whip cream, I'm definitely going to get you some._

She giggled while beginning her work on brunch.

Sasuke waited for the owner of Carnival tours to come in. A tall gentleman with a bowl cut and an all green suit and green tennis shoes entered.  
>"Sorry I'm late. Look, I love to get to know my associates on a one to one so please just call me Guy!" He said overly happy, while shaking Sasuke's hand so much he had to pull his hand free.<p>

"You can call me Mr. Uchiha." Was his cold response.

**Author's note: Yeah, there's a couple more folks coming into this very soon and well I'm just going to have fun pulling in the characters I like. Sorry I've been gone so long. Life and stuff, but I hope you guys enjoy. Stay tuned for the next, it's a doozie!**


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!

Chapter Thirteen

As the meeting went on Sasuke felt like pulling the trigger of a eight millimeter to his temple as Gai expressed his love for a cruiseliner fore the middle aged crowd.  
>"The endless possibilities! The chance of finding adventure and the ever flowing fountains of youthfulness erupting throughout the ship...It's got GUSTO!" The strange man clinched his fist while his associates shook their heads at their boss and Sasuke's scowl went into the negative digits.<p>

"Well so look, do we have a deal? I need to wrap this up ya know." He hissed, while clutching his phone in his pocket. Number seven had been calling him for the past two hours at this point, and the meeting hadn't even gotten to the part for Sasuke to present his idea fully.

"Oh well you have to go? I'm so sorry, I thought I had you for the rest of the day and we were going to tour one of the ships." Gai's defeated look made one of his members chime in.

"Well sir, we can arrange another meeting in which we can actually _hear_ Mr. Uchiha's proposal and not revisit the history of Carnival Cruises." The hint was quickly picked up my Sasuke who stood to his feet while gathering his brief case and paperwork.

"Oh well very well then. Okay, well guess till next time and oh yes, you can leave your schimatics for the ship's design, I'd love to look at your ideas."  
>"Sorry, but I don't give info unless we're talking money. Just the way I do business, and I've got to go. Two hours of my life are already lost." The ladder part of his statment was made under his breath while he left towards his car.<p>

"What is it seven?"He asked while getting into his limo.

"Sir, I've been trying to call you. There's something odd going on. Itachi is well he's..." Number seven began to sniffle.  
>"What man just spit it out."<br>"He's doing physical labor."  
>The line was silent as Sasuke stiffened in disbelief and almost dropped the phone.<br>"Show me." He spoke in a low tone.  
>The driver downloaded Itachi working outside and took an occasional picture of Hinata bringing him snacks.<p>

_What the fuck? Uchihas don't do manual labor! Hell we hate to sweat and clearly he's pouring water like a stream. Why is he doing so much for her? She's a freaking cutie, but no woman would make me work my ass like that unless her pussy is a good as the bright new shine of a new dawn._

"Look, I've just gone through the worst meeting in my life and spent those two hours with a jolly green asshole. I can't take too much more."Sasuke felt his head throbbing.  
>"Well I did find out she's a caterer, so maybe he's helping her get her business started."<br>"Hn. Possibly. Keep me posted and definitely tell me where he goes to live. Send me the information of her business. I'll look to see why she's so special.  
>"Sure thing boss."<p>

_I need a massage, a drink, a hot woman, and some Doritos,_ thought the handsome exec.

xxxx

It was now late in the evening and Itachi had pushed himself to the limits. He'd finished painting and working on her porch. He'd done some yard work giving her the beginnings of some nice landscaping and also mowed her lawn. It was almost nine and Hinata insisted he take a shower to sooth his muscles and have dinner. While in the shower she walked up to the door sheepishly and peeked in.

_Oh I hope he has the curtain pulled. I'd hate to embarass myself. Course I'd love to see his-Oi, that's so terrible of me._

Shaking her head she pushed the door and set down at the counter an all black sweat suit set with a dark blue tee-shirt. When he came out he saw the gifts and smiled.

_Oh how nice of her. She didn't have to do that for me. Maybe she's hinting I need to change up my look._

With much pleasure he dressed up and walked into the kitchen letting his hair hang down to air dry. Hinata felt her heart twist around.  
>"Oh we-well it-it-it really looks n-n-nice on you." With cherry cheeks she motioned for him to sit and he did after thanking her.<br>"Well you didn't have to do this for me. But I certainly appreciate it." He watched her set up the table and his stomach was already scratching his spine.

_By Kami! I've eaten so well today, I hate to leave. The ware house is not like being in a house, and even Mrs. Cookie's cooking doesn't taste like Hina's. Things aren't the same when it's just you by your self. Course now its us. Just us. Hinata and me..._

His thoughts wondered while she finished her preparations and she jogged up the steps to clean up as well since she was doing her normal house chores. When she came down she wore, a short dress with a blue ribbon about the waist. It just touched her knees and Itachi was surprised to see her in anything else but her calf high skirt with tee-shirt.

_Whoa_.

"Well, I felt that well we have worked so hard today that this night was special. I'm so glad to have found someone so nice and such a hardworker that I wanted to give you a wonderful dinner. We can discuss your menu and other plans for your restaurant since you are working with helpihg me achieve my dreams." She had the softest of rouge upon the tops of her cheekbones, but Itachi was mesmerized by her eyes and new look. Even though it was simple he felt his heart gooshing with a warmth that he hadn't felt before. It was more than just appreciation and it made him bow his head in gratitude and in admiration.

"I can't explain to you how special this makes me feel. You are a beautiful woman with a heart of gold and a spirit so positive that people around you want to gravitate to your charm. I'm blessed to sit and break bread with you Hinata and truly honored to share my dreams with you. I'm only doing my best so you can see the fruits of your labor."  
>The words of affirmation made her gasp and tear slightly. The soft lighting in the kitchen gave more of a romantic ambviance than expected and they watched the glimmer of love in each others eyes.<p>

_I've never felt like this with any other woman. Could this be what love is? I mean she's the perfect woman for someone with something to offer, but right now I have nothing. How crazy would it be to ask so much for one that gives without any thought of receiving. She's such an angel. I don't know what I'm feeling. Kami you could help out ya know. _

Itachi blinked slowly before continuing his gaze.

_He's so handsome and gracious. No one's ever given me such wonderul words. He's a hardworker and unbelievably smart. He's gentle and even spirited. I feel like I could tell him all the problems I have and he'd be able to solve them. He makes me feel safe and well, am I falling in love with him? Impossible. He's so good he's someone that needs someone more than me. Someone that's got there stuff together. Not robbing Peter to pay Paul. Oh Kami, I wish I knew how he felt about me. I know we get along but is this love that I feel?_

The two realized they'd been gazing into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to move till the beep at the oven made them blink and chuckle. Hinata walked over and Itachi stood to help her. As they walked he miss judged his step and bumped into her when she bent down to open the oven door.

"Oh my! I'm so-so very sorry, I-"  
>"It's okay, I should've let you know I was going to well stop and uhm..."<p>

She noticed he was in her space. He quickly realized it too as he began to close the gap between them.

"Open up the damn door Hinata!"  
>They both jumped to real time and Itachi frowned angrily.<p>

_Who the hell is that?_

When she rushed to the door and swung it open, a bouncing Kiba was there whimpering with his huge dog.

"Kiba, wha-wha?"  
>"Let me in I gotta go really bad or I'll pea on your porch like Akumaru."<p>

She let the young man in and he bolted to the back just like the dog. Itachi was miffed and stupefied. Hinata looked at him with apologetic eyes.  
>"Oh yeah, I need to tell you, about well, my so called fiance."<p>

_HER WHAT!_

**THE END**

**Author's note: This ends the first part of Rise Above. I'll be working on the second half soon. I know you guys are wondering what will happen next. So please stay tuned. We meet many more from the first teams in the next chapters. Thank you for your support and the hits and reviews! Take care and Happy Mother's Day to anyone with kids.**


End file.
